BaKanda Janai!
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: My second present for DGM fandom! Hahaha. Kanda yuu x reader girl . A girl who acts childish only around the ice - hearted Kanda... will Kanda melt for her?


T : Baka janai!

R : T

Date : 03/02/2012 created XD~

P : Kanda YuuxReader (girl), slight LavixLenalee.

D : Me own nothing!

W : Trash the grammar, they're hell. Takes place 4 years after Alma Karma's Arc, let's say Kanda is now 23 year old trap bishounen.

.

.

_ Baka janai! _

2012 © Freya

DGrayMan © Katsura Hoshino

.

.

.

It's an usual evening when Kanda is sitting down in his room, like usual, meditating.

He trained his sense of smelling… When suddenly a sweet smell of [Japanese plant] trees entered his smelling…

'What…' he thought.

He finally switches to hearing, but, his senses catches sound of a pair of light footsteps going nearer.

"….."

Kacrak. His room's door opened.

"Kanda – kun?"

An oriental – faced girl appeared. Her long, [dark h/c] ponytail follows her head' movements as she's peeking Kanda from the half – opened door.

"Yes?" Kanda answered, without even bothered to look.

"Do you free now?" the girl ask.

"What do you see I'm doing now?" Kanda replied irritatingly.

"Sitting on your room and nearly dozed – off?" the [e/c] eyed girl choking her head to left.

"….." Kanda left speechless with his left eyebrow twitching as proof of annoyance.

"Whaat?" she pouted. "I'm just saying what I'm looking!"

"If you did have long free time, enjoy it yourself without involving me!" Kanda said.

"How mean! I'm coming here all the way just to ask you if you want to watch Hanamatsuri with me!" Yuu-chan said.

"And what brings you here to ask me all of the people?" Kanda opened his eyes, folding his muscular arms in front of his toned – up chest.

"Because we're both Japanese all of the people and we did shared a same surname, Yuu – kun~!" the girl said, folding her arms in a similar way Kanda did. "BaKanda desu~

"CUT OFF! Baka janai! Where did you learn that name?" Kanda pissed off. "Just because we have the same nationality and surname, it doesn't make us having a same hobby," Kanda replied. The girl pouts again.

"Why didn't you ask that beansprout or baka – usagi? They'll surely do and 'Waa~ sakura~!' all the way with you."

Yuu [Japanese family name], 21 years old. She has long [dark h/c] hair worn in a long ponytail similar with Kanda, with bangs combed to right and long curly fringe on both sides that reaches her breasts. She had an average height and maybe on the same height as Allen. Her exorcist uniform had consisted of black jacket that had a long tail reaches her knees, with the original Black Order' silver cross and had gone up to her mid thigh. She had on [color] skirts with some frills just like Lenalee's. Yuu wore a pair of three centimeter' high sole knee – boots.

The girl huffed. "You~ coming~ with~ me~!" she activated her Innocence, pulling Kanda out with invisible strings.

"Hey! You shouldn't use Innocence for things like this!" Kanda yelled.

"You coming with me, BaKanda – kun~?" Yuu – chan smiled.

"BAKA JANAI! Che! Guess I have no other choice!" Kanda looks away.

"Yaaay~!" She released her Innocence.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The duo Japanese walked out as Allen, Lenalee and Lavi waves, slightly giggling as seeing the gloomy aura and ultra – sour look at Kanda's face.

"I hope Yuu – chan will come back with some good news~" Lenalee giggled.

"Good news?" Lavi turned.

"Ah! Nothing!" Lenalee waved her right hand.

"What news?" Alllen raised his eyebrows.

"Girls secret~" Lenalee leapt to Lavi's arms. 'Isn't it obvious? That mature Yuu – chan only acts childish in front of Kanda, that's should be it!' Lenalee thought.

"You don't even tell your lover?" Lavi pouts childishly.

.

* * *

><p>"Waaa… the sakura's sure are beautiful~!" Yuu said.<p>

"It's the same sakura tree we visited each year isn't it?" Kanda said.

"You ruin my fun," Yuu pouts, eyes narrowed.

"Heh, girl, let me ask you one thing," Kanda sat on a knotted tree. "Why did you ask me all of the people each year?"

"I've said the reasons, isn't it?" Yuu sat on the other knot.

"… It's not only that, isn't it?"

"Eh…"

"…?"

Meanwhile…

'_This is bad,' Lenalee whispers across the bushes._

'_What bad? And… why did we end up overlooking those two?' Lavi whispers._

'_I want to look! Lavi you're sooo dense,' Lenalee huffed._

"Ano… another reason is… I'm feeling comfortable Hanamatsuri-ing with you!" Yuu is back with her smile. _[Lenalee: 'Yuu-chan!' *sweatdrops*]_

"… Is that so?" Kanda leaned down the tree. "And one other thing: you did act childish just to me."

"Yeah, so?"

"How could you feel comfortable with me?"

"Well… Kanda – kun may looks irritating, cruel, cold, unsociable, sharp, and mean, but…" Yuu says, each word stabbing Kanda's head like animated arrows. "…but he's strong, cool, and he's too having a soft side in him, I believe… that why I loved him!"

Kanda freezes. So did Lavi and Lenalee, and Yuu herself, mouth – gaping and all white, covering her lips with right hand.

"….What did you say?"

"No… Nothing! Ba… Bakanda~!" Yuu hid her face with her palms.

"Baka janai!" Kanda yelled, with… surprisingly, few blush on his flawless white cheeks.

_Behind the bushes…_

'_That Kanda…' Lenalee gaped. _

'_Wow, I didn't know Yuu had another expression beside straight or berserk mode,' Lavi whistling silently._


End file.
